


Havfruenes anbringende (The Mermaid’s Plea)

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, and how it isn't one, in which the little mermaid sits down at night and talks to her family of her bliss, on a tragedy, on the little mermaid and the happiness in her skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: Father, dearest / Worry not for my heart / Worry not for my life / the sea foam and blood on my feetor:The little mermaid, with bleeding feet and two wedding rings on her hands, sits at the edge of the sea, smiling.





	Havfruenes anbringende (The Mermaid’s Plea)

Father, dearest  
Worry not for my heart  
Worry not for my life  
              the sea foam and blood on my feet

  
Sisters, loves  
Worry not for my virtue  
Worry not for my tears  
              the kisses like floods on my lips

  
Father, dearest  
Do not mistake this  
              for a heart broken  
              a daughter lost  
Do not mistake this  
              for misery  
              a tragedy

  
Sisters, loves  
I am happy  
              (I fear I might  
              burst with it)  
I am happy  
              (I fear I might  
              spill all that I am at their feet)

  
Father, dearest  
I love him  
              and the storms in his eyes  
I love her  
              and the tides in her laugh

  
Sisters, loves  
I am not human  
Nor a mermaid any longer  
              Sing for me  
              But let them go  
              Let them live

  
_\- Father, dearest, sisters, loves, I am a child of two worlds, and I am happy_  
_or_  
 _What the little mermaid tells the cliffs at night, when her spouses sleep and the sea rages_


End file.
